


Il pirata prigioniero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La grande magia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Imprisonment, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prigionia del pirata che sfidò lo stregone.Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.Prompt: CateneScritta per Parolando. Parole: Isola, Arcobaleno; Aereo e Sfida.
Series: La grande magia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Il pirata prigioniero

Il pirata prigioniero

Il pirata lascio ricadere la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

La luce delle lampade ad olio si rifletteva sul suo orecchino d’oro facendolo brillare.

“Lasciami andare” gemette.

Lo stregone sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Arrenditi. Non ci sarà nessun _aereo_ o elicottero che ti porterà via da qui” gli disse.

Il pirata boccheggiò, sentiva la gola riarsa.

“Nessun cosa?” biascicò.

L’altro ridacchiò. < Giusto. Non sono ancora stati inventati. Vedere il futuro mi confonde sempre un po’ >.

“Nessuno ti porterà via da quest _’isola_. Sei in mio potere” gli spiegò con tono minaccioso.

< Non ho mai perso nessuna _sfida_ , non posso arrendermi proprio questa volta.

Non devo lasciarlo vincere! Se non porterò lo scettro dell _’arcobaleno_ alla maga Tartara non ci sarà più scampo per il mio paese >. Serrò gli occhi, ascoltando i passi dell’altro che si allontanavano.

< Nella vita ho fatto tante cose sbagliate e l’ho sempre spuntata. Non posso fallire l’unica volta in cui cerco di salvare gli altri > pensò.

“Liberami da queste catene!” tuonò.

Lo stregone gli diede le spalle.

“Arrenditi. Ho visto il tuo futuro. Sei spacciato” disse lo stregone, uscendo dalla porta.

< O meglio… Ti ho visto nel futuro, tra duecento anni, intento a combattermi. Questo non è possibile, non sei immortale. Suppongo, perciò, che si tratti di qualche tuo discendente > pensò, facendo scattare la chiusura della porta.


End file.
